<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Do Anything For You by Grayson1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933229">I Would Do Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayson1996/pseuds/Grayson1996'>Grayson1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick &amp; Dami Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayson1996/pseuds/Grayson1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick hated Talia Al Ghul, hated her more than he thought he could ever hate a person. She was cruel and cold and she so easily hurt Damian. That was unacceptable. He would do anything for his family, he would kill for them if they asked. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let that woman near Damian ever again. DickandDamiWeek2021: "He's my son."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick &amp; Dami Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickAndDamiWeek2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Do Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day two of Dick and Dami Week 2021!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strike>Dami's First Birthday with Dick</strike>  -  <strike>Comfort </strike> -  <strong>"He's my son"</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t think he had ever heard Damian scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy always had complete control over his faculties. When he was having a nightmare he became frigid, still with a tenseness that made Dick ache just by looking at it. He never cried out, never whimpered or groaned, he wouldn’t move an inch. When Damian was hurt he would become withdrawn, pulled into himself, coiled tightly like an animal who had been cornered and was ready to strike at any moment. Even under Scarecrows serum, the boy would not make a noise. He would fix his gaze somewhere off into the distance and not react to anything. It was like he was dissociating, but Dick had been under the toxin enough times to know that wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here Dick was, in his pajamas after being kidnapped from the penthouse and fighting off two dozen league members with only his hands. Here he was, desperately trying to claw through the assassins to get to Damian who was forcibly kneeling in front of his mother. Here he was, <em>and there Damian was</em>, and Damian had just screamed because Talia impaled her sword through his shoulder. Damian screamed a horrible sound that resonated his pain and betrayal throughout the warehouse they had been brought to. It was a noise that didn’t belong to the boy. It was rough, guttural, it lacked the grace and poise Damian strived to project at all times. But worse than that, it was scared and it made Damian sound so very young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And Dick saw red.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how he did it. Didn’t remember even moving. One moment he was surrounded by assassins, watching Damian slump to the ground as Talia pulled her sword from his shoulder. A look of disappointment and disgust etched onto her face. The next, Dick was holding his own sword to the woman’s neck, several league members lay on the ground unconscious, a few others were standing at the ready, and the warehouse was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia would never show surprise on her face but he could see it in her eyes, and Dick waited a moment as his brain caught up to his actions. When it did he felt the familiar tendrils of anger curl their way up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.” The word was short and clipped as it made its way out of his clenched jaw. He could see Talia’s eyes narrow at the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dick stepped closer and pressed the blade he was holding into her neck, causing a small bead of blood to spill from under the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.” He could tell that his actions unsettled the woman, but always one to save face she simply laughed at his request. As she did so Dick could sense the assassins come closer to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not scare me Grayson, you have no power here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not intimidate me, Talia. You have no purpose here.” Her eyes glinted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No purpose? Is it not a Mothers duty to visit her child?” Dick let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stabbed him in the shoulder, that is not a ‘Mothers duty’.” Talia did not back down and she straightened at the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He displeased me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Al Ghul.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Talia shot back. “I did not raise him to be weak. I raised him to be resourceful, to be critical. You have softened him and that is something I will not tolerate.” Dick stepped closer to the woman, adjusting his grip so that the two were now nearly nose to nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t raise him, you trained him”. Before Talia could respond a loud crash came through the warehouse windows and a smoke bomb spilled onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment it was chaos, and as the sounds of fighting filled the air Dick felt a small hand grab his wrist and roughly pull it backwards until it almost snapped. With a grunt, Dick dropped the blade and felt another hand grab his hair and twist it before kicking the back of his leg so that he fell to his knees with a thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Talia step behind him and quickly he brought his hand up to his throat, just in time to intercept the blade that was slashing towards it. Wrapping his hand around the blade he winced as the metal sliced through his flesh but kept a stronghold on it. Lifting his other hand up, he grabbed the fabric from her robes and bent forward, throwing the woman over his back and to the ground in front of him. Before she could recover he grabbed a mass of dark brown hair and hauled her to her feet. Pressing the dagger to her own neck and wrapping his other arm around her chest to hold her still against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he did so the battle stopped again. The assassins were trained to do whatever was necessary to protect her. He could see the rest of his family scattered around the room. The air was tense, held in anticipation. But Dick’s focus was only on the woman in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to leave.” His voice was low but it carried throughout the warehouse. “You are going to leave Gotham, leave Damian, and I swear to God if you ever come near him again I <em>will</em> kill you.” He could see his brothers shuffle at the statement, but Talia seemed unperturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bat’s don’t kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t-” He pressed the blade deeper into her neck cutting her off, and leaning down he spoke directly into her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” His voice was graveled and deadly serious, and for the first time that night, Talia seemed to understand he was not speaking hyperbolically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am his Mother. I will raise him and punish him the way I see fit.” Her words came through clear, but an undercurrent of uncertainty flowed through them. Pulling the blade away Dick turned Talia so she was looking him directly in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s my son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I will protect him in any way that I must.” For a moment the two stared at one another, unconcerned with their audience. Finally, Talia gave a small jerk of her head, and the assassins who weren’t knocked out receded out of the room. She paused for a moment, as though contemplating if she could get away with a threat, or perhaps just wanting to have the last word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were you Talia, I would shut up and leave.” Dick looked up at Red Hood who was watching the woman wearily, his hand settled casually on his holster. Finally the woman nodded and quietly slipped out the room, leaving only a handful of leaguers in her stead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was gone the anger Dick felt slipped away and was replaced with panic. Turning back to where Damian lay he rushed over to the boy and gently turned him face up, at some point he must have passed out. The wound was bleeding sluggishly and though he lost some blood it wasn’t an alarming amount. Picking the boy up Dick turned to face his family, who were staring at him strangely. He opened his mouth to speak but felt his throat clamp up, as though the reality of the last few hours were finally settling in. Jason took pity on him and threw him a set of keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go take him home, we’ll deal with the cleanup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Dick left the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back to the Batcave was a blur but someone must have alerted Alfred that they were coming as the old man was waiting for the two in the garage. Gently Dick carried Damian to the makeshift infirmary and stepped aside as Alfred began tending to his wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be alright Master Dick, I’ve got him now. Perhaps you should get yourself cleaned up before the others return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay if that’s okay Alf.” His words were soft, a strong contrast to the growl he had when speaking to Talia. The butler looked up and stared at him for a moment, taking in his face before giving a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, you might as well be of some use. Please hand me the sutures.” Quietly the two worked, and Dick felt his gaze drift up to the young boy’s face. It was pale, ashen, and his normally vibrant tan skin seemed dull. A small frown was forming at his brow and gently Dick took his hand and smoothed it out. The boy subconsciously leaned into his touch and Dick felt his throat tighten once more. The sharp sound of Damian’s scream reverberating in his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve Talia as a Mother. He doesn’t deserve the pain. He doesn’t deserve any of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Alfred left to go get a change of clothes for both his charges. Both were still in their tattered pajamas, the two had been having a movie night before Talia had crashed into the Penthouse with her lackeys. Dick settled himself into a chair at the side of Damian’s bed and took the boy’s hand. Softly he traced his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. Quiet footsteps echoed around the cave, they were too heavy to be Alfreds and too light to be Bruce. Dick kept his gaze on Damian’s face as Jason joined them. He could feel his brother’s heavy gaze on him for a moment before he spoke and Dick had to wonder what he was thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay?” Jason’s voice was softer than usual and Dick nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jason fell silent again and finally, Dick looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B?” Jason stared at him, face unreadable, void of any of the usual irritation or anger Dick had come to expect to see on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On his way in now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he angry?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That I called Damian my son? That I threatened to kill Talia? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had been nearly a half a year since Bruce had returned from the time stream and he had made it clear that he didn’t appreciate Dick trying to ‘take his place’ in Damian’s life. The two had more than one argument concerning boundaries and how to raise Damian. That combined with the fact that Dick threatened to take a life was unlikely to put him in Bruce’s good books. Jason however just shrugged at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s always angry, hard to tell what’s from this and what’s his default you know?” Dick nodded and Jason turned his attention to Damian, his face softening just a fraction. Dick suppressed a smile at the sight. Jay had always had a soft spot for kids, even Damian though he would deny it. “He’s lucky you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Jason nodded to Damian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid. He’s lucky to have you as a Dad. He’s lucky to have someone who would do anything for him. Someone who’d kill for him.” Dick was shocked. Perhaps it was the fact that Jason called him Damian’s Dad, perhaps it was the fact that Jay was insinuating no one would do the same for him. Regardless Dick felt emotional by the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do the same for you Jay.” He whispered, willing Jason to believe him. It was true after all, he would do anything for his family even break Bruce’s rule. Jason turned back to him a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad… it makes a difference.” Before he could respond the sound of the Batmobile pulling into the cave broke the quiet atmosphere and Jason’s mask slipped on. The softness that was there now replaced with a cool harsh gaze. “Want me to stay while you and the big man duke it out?” Dick shook his head, knowing that Jason’s temper would not mix well with the conversation about to be had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Nah, I can handle Bruce. You should go.” With a short nod, Jason turned away, his heavy footfalls hitting the cave floor and mixing with the sound of Bruce’s as he walked over to them. He could hear Jason stop Bruce for a moment, but whatever his brother said was too quiet and too quick for Dick to hear. After a moment, the footsteps started again and Dick turned his gaze back to Damian, shoulders tenseing as he felt Bruce come around the corner. Like Jason, the man was silent for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Bruce’s voice was blank and gave Dick no inclination of what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About as well as to be expected. Talia got him good but he’ll heal.” It was quiet once more and Dick heard a soft shuffling noise as Bruce pulled off his cowl and set it next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick I-” But Dick wasn’t ready to hear his admonishments, wasn’t ready to be yelled at, and be told he had spoken out of turn. So he interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said, and I’m not sorry I said it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if you’re going to yell-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not angry.” Dick looked up in surprise and met Bruce’s gaze. His Father was looking at him with a softness Dick had not expected. Where Dick had expected anger and resentment, he instead found understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Bruce smiled at the surprise in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m…” He took a deep breath and sat in the chair on the other side of Damian’s bed. Running a hand through his hair he took another breath before continuing. “I’m so sorry Dick.” Dick felt his mouth drop in surprise, out of all the things he had expected Bruce to say, an apology was not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry?” Bruce nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left you all alone to shoulder all my responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do it on purpose.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to defend Bruce but he did. This whole conversation felt off-kilter. Bruce simply smiled at his response, and this time Dick could see deep anguish hiding behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But regardless it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair of me to expect you to take up the cowl, or head Wayne Industries… or raise Damian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce-” Dick stopped as Bruce held up his hand, falling silent as his Father continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You raised him when I was gone, and even now that I’m back you’re still raising him. It was foolish of me to believe I could just step in and take over without doing any of the groundwork. And it was unfair of me to want you to change your relationship with Damian just so I could better mine.” He paused for a moment, a strange mix of pride and sorrow etched onto his face. “You’re his dad. He needs you. Talia raised him in darkness for too long, and I don’t believe I would have done much better.” For some reason that angered Dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> try</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bruce.” Bruce raised a placating hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t.” Dick blinked, unused to Bruce agreeing with him so quickly. Turning his gaze back to Damian he let the man’s words play in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So where does that leave us?” He could see Bruce turn to look at Damian out of the corner of his eye, the man grabbed the boy’s other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about co-parenting?” Dick let out a loud laugh in surprise and he could see Bruce’s lips quirk upward in amusement. Shaking his head he raised his hand and ran it over Damians, brushing his hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Wayne family tree just keeps getting more and more complicated.” Bruce shrugged at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works for us, that’s the important thing.” Dick looked back up at him and smiled at his Father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bruce was still looking down at Damian, but after a long moment, he spoke again. His gaze glued to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to take Damian away from you Dick, but I would like to share him. I haven’t been the best Father the last couple of years… I would like to change that.” Warmth spread through Dicks chest, and nodding he reached his other hand over to Bruce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that too...and I think Damian would as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>